An example of a typical memory card includes an SD card. The SD card includes a controller and a memory package which are mounted on a circuit board. Further, examples of methods of mounting the controller on the circuit board include a method of mounting a controller chip on the circuit board using a COB (Chip On Board) technology and a method of mounting a controller package on the circuit board. The circuit board is provided with signal lines through which data transmission is performed between the controller and a memory.